


Little Black Catsuit

by Jay_Kay



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Kay/pseuds/Jay_Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving her sister, Miranda wears a new catsuit. Shepard approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Catsuit

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from the Mass Effect Kink Meme:
> 
> Because I really want to see read the look on Shepard's face when he first saw Miss Lawson in her all-black catsuit.
> 
> "For the sake of the prompt, let's assume the relationship started earlier than the loyalty mission. Or that Miranda didn't break out the leather until they got serious. Either way, Shep walks by his XO-slash-paramour in the hallway or at her office, and... whoa.   
> Cue him trying to play it cool, conceal his boner and discreetly ogle her all at the same time.
> 
> "Miri of course, simply struts off. Smirking behind his back all the way."

“Good morning, Commander.”

Commander Shepard swallowed the last amount of coffee in his cup before he turned to greet Miranda in the Crew Deck kitchen, and was immediately glad he did. 

Miranda Lawson stood in front of Shepard, one hand cocked on her swayed hip, the other on a datapad, like everything was normal. But, instead of the white and gray jumpsuit that he and the rest of the Normandy crew was used to, but a black, latex catsuit with gold trimming. He looked her up from the bottom of her heeled, armored boots to her raven-black hair, quickly scanning every delicious detail into his mind. 

“Uh...morning, Miranda,” Shepard replied, ignoring the heat coming from the top of his collar. 

“Here's the report from the third shift last night.” Miranda extended the datapad over to Shepard. As he grabbed it, he couldn't help but let his fingers tough hers. The leather went all the way down her fingers. He had to marvel at the thin, lithe digits, clearly in something that had the feel of latex, but keeping her dexterity, as if it was painted, or poured on her.

Shepard shoved any thoughts of Miranda and “pouring” into the back of his mind as she gave her report. He saw the words, but their meanings didn't quite register. His eyes drifted past the datapad and back to her. The white jumpsuit she wore before hugged her curves just as much, but the way the light reflected on the shiny black material somehow made the swells of her hips and her chest, the tone of her thighs and calves, her collar highlighting her long, elegant neck, stand out all the more. She was like a black hole, a marvel which all light seemed to draw itself towards.

The face. He couldn't let her see him leer. He turned his eyes towards her face as she talked about the probing they did of the star system and the minerals they extracted, but instead of reading her lips, his mind went to the moment they kissed in her office. He remembered the fullness of her lips, the smell of vanilla hiding the light smell of static from her biotics, the feel of his hands in her hair, along her lower back. He wondered how it would feel with the new suit. He wondered how it would feel with her bare skin...

“Commander?”

Shepard forced his mind back into the moment. He looked at Miranda, face scrunched and a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

Shepard cleared his throat and suddenly one of the cabinets in the kitchen was really fetching to Shepard's eyes. “Uh, I'm fine, Miranda. I, uh, just, I apparently haven't quite woken up yet.” Shepard turned to pour more coffee into his cup. “I'll go over to the Tech Lab, see what Mordin can do with the materials we picked up.”

“Very well, Commander.” As he poured some creamer into his coffee, he felt her hand on his arm again as she reached around to pick up an apple in a fruit basket next to him, her breasts pressed against his back more than what was probably necessary to get to her prize. “I have to fill out some more reports. I'll see you later.”

“Likewise,” Shepard, said, not quite sure if it made sense. He turned to see her still within his personal space. “I, uh, like the new outfit, by the way,” he whispered. She stepped forward to his side, lips tantalizingly close to his ear, and whispered back.

“I knew you would.”

As quickly as it happened, she stepped back and, with a devious smile and a wink, turned and went back into her office in a way that could only be described as a saunter, hips swaying more than usual. Commander Shepard further cleared his throat, looked around the mostly empty Crew Deck and adjusted himself in his pants as discreetly as one could. He walked out of the kitchen and towards the elevator.

As he pressed the button for the CIC and the doors closed, he leaned into the elevator wall and sighed.

“Commander Shepard,” the omnipresent AI EDI spoke through a speaker in the corner of the elevator. “I detected a high secretion of pheromones and body heat while XO Lawson was giving her report, suggesting an 86.7% possibility that you were not paying attention. Would you like me to go over what was said?”

In the corner of the elevator, Shepard could only laugh. “Yes, EDI. What would we do without you?”

“I would shudder at the thought, Commander, but it could cause structural tears within the Normandy's hull.”


End file.
